Stars Wing, épisode 4: un nouvel espoir décu
by Himi et Ryu Zanetsu
Summary: avez vous déja rencontré Trobiwan Kenobi?......que dire d'autre...ah si yaoi ET delire (mais vous vous en doutiez)


Auteurs : Himi et Ryuken

Genre : parodie

Contenu : 100% yaoi et autre

    (Ryuken : comment ça autre ?? Himi : ben….peut on dire que chewee est un homme ??)

Disclamer : les persos sont pas a nous, l'histoire non plus : il nous reste le pouillage de l'histoire, les modification qu'on  y a mis, les dialogues (en partie, mais  certains dialogues mythiques ont été repris), les nouveaux noms ridicules des perso.

Ceci est l'intro à l'histoire, elle pressente la discussion réelle entre les deux auteurs quant au casting, vous pouvez ne pas la lire mais ça nous ferais plaisir que vous la lisiez…histoire qu'on l'ai pas écrite pour des prunes

**Prologue et casting**

QG des Thimitiel's productions, ou Himi et Ryuken accueillent avec joie les G-boys, la famille Paeacecraft, les Mads…enfin bref le petit monde de Gundam Wing qu'ils ont gentiment « invité » à se joindre à eux pour noël et pour participer à cette nouvelle fic.

**_Himi, voix enthousiaste_** : bon, après avoir euh…massacré X files, via les fabuleuses aventures de Murder et Scaelpel (voir note 1), on a –encore- eu une idée : On a décidé de parodier notre saga favorite 

****

**_Ryuken_** : Dallas ??

**_Himi, qui sent déjà cette fic sombrer_** : mais non pas celle là, soit à ce qu'on raconte : ils vont finir par croire qu'on a pas de scénar

**_Ryuken_** : pourquoi on en a un. ??

**_Himi_** : euh…

**_ Ryu_** :-_-° j'me disais aussi…

**_Himi_** : enfin bon !! Donc on s'attaque héroïquement à un mythe du cinéma hollywoodien

**_Ruyken_** : le magicien d'Oz !!!

*plan de fond : Treize s'étrangle avec le thé et les petits gâteaux*

**_Himi_** : non !! Pas celui la…ça c'est l'autre projet !!

****

**_Ryuken_** : oups pardon !! Autant pour moi *récupère son dossier* alors en fait c'est Stars Wars !! Rebaptisé « Stars Wing » !

**_Duo, outré_** : hey !! Pourquoi toujours « wing » !!En plus ça veut rien dire !! Pourquoi pas « Stars Deathscythe »

**_Himi, blasée_** : parce que on voulait garder le W…et que « colonies Wars » ça le fait pas du tout et « Stars Winner » c'est un poil colonialiste.

**_Ryuken _**: humhum !!!! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait voir à faire le casting.

**_Himi _**: alors il nous faut le héros et sa sœur…..

**_Ryuken_** : moi je vois bien Quatre dans le rôle du Héros, en plus quatre Skywinner ça sonne pas mal…

**_Himi :_** moais…mais Quatre il est pas super comme guerrier, et puis vu la taille il ferait un super yoda…non ??Tu vois comme guerrier je mettrais plus Sechs, et comme ça tu rafles la sœur dans le rôle de la princesse pacifiste –ça devrais être abordable comme rôle pour elle-…et en plus elle a les cheveux assez long pour le coté « coupe pain aux raisins » 

**_Relena, étoiles dans les yeux_** : ouiii j'adorerais faire une princesse, et j'épouserais mon prince charmant

**_Duo, déjà horrifié par l'idée _**: hors de question que je me la….beurk…urgggg

**_Ryuken _**: Hors de question…déjà Quatre en Yoda c'est pas possible : il est pas vert et rabougri et en plus Yoda meurt de Vieillesse !!!!Puis la princesse Leîa c'est pas une pouffe de salon alors Réléna…Alors….réfléchissons : Leia est de rang noble, diplomate, pacifiste, courageuse ET intelligente…..*regard entendu vers Sechs* …..je crois que j'ai trouvé 

**_Sechs _**: euh ….Himi ??oskour!!

****

**_Ryuken_** : mais siii : la voilà l'idée géniale : Sechs dans le rôle de la princesse Zecha, comme ça on garantie la coupe « pains aux raisins » et on metTreize dans le rôle de Trucke SkyWinner !!

**_Himi_** : euh…..pour ça faudrait que leur père soit un SkyWinner

**_Ryuken, tout fier_** : oui ^__^ Quatrakin SkyWinner …..…ensuite il nous faut un Han Solo……tu sais le beau gosse plein d'humour et vraiment trop craquant moi j'vois bien Duo

**_Himi _**: Duo Solo -_-°

**_Ryuken _**: ^__^ !! Ensuite on a Chebaka alias Chewee, tu sais le poilu grognon

****

**_Himi_** : n'en dit pas plus : c'est pour Wufei

**_Wufei _**: Injustice !!! Et en plus je ne suis pas poilu !!!

**_Himi_** *traine Wufei dans la salle de bain et ressort après ¼ heures de lutte acharnée, suivie d'un Wufei tout rouge * : c'est vrai il est plutôt imberbe…

**_Ryuken, voix fataliste_** : encore un puceau…pff disons qu'on a épilé Chebaka pour en en faire un Wubaka ^___^

**_Duo, se retenant de rire_** : Wu – baka…ça lui va trop bien !!

**_Ryuken_** :…bon y nous faut aussi les deux robots

****

**_Himi_** : Heero ???

**_Ryuken _**: t'es dure là….ils parlent les deux droîdes et.... ils ont pas mal d'humour…ça colle pas ! Bon  il nous reste qui comme perso ??

**_Himi_**: ben dans les principaux : Lando, Z6PO et R2D2.... et l'empereur puis Obiwan Kenobi

**_Ruyken_** : et il nous reste à caser : Trowa, Solo et Heero……..moi je vote pour Trobiwan Kenobi

****

**_Himi, mdr_** : ça on garde ^__^ ….bon pour R2D2 on peut caser Heero ! le droïde Heer2D2 !!

**_Ryuken_** : l'empereur…….voyons J ???

**_Himi _**: naaaaaan Relena

* En  fond de scène Réléna tombe dans les pommes *

**_Himi, qui s'en fout_** : oui Rélena Craftpatine dans le rôle de l'empereur Palpatine ,……ben quoi elle a les yeux bleus : ce rôle est fait pour elle

**_Ryuken_** : oui ^__^ il meurt !!!! Bon pour Lando : Solo c'est pas mal je trouve

**_Himi_** : ouip, Solo Lando c'est correct…..y reste Z6PO

**_Ryuken_** : Z9PO ?

**_Himi_** : ça roule !!!! voilà le casting majeur est fini …….Bon il nous manque plein de figurant 

**_Ryuken_** : oui…ceux qui meurent héroïquement au combat, ceux qui se font tuer par Dark Vador ?? Ceux qui sont aux coté de l'alliance : y'a des volontaires ??

**_Himi_** : allez quoi un bon geste : vous faire tuer par Quatre ça ne vous tente pas ?

**_Ryuken_** : des volontaires pour faire les Ewooks ??? Nan j'déconnais !!Non sans rire il nous faut des volontaires notament pour le role de Yoda…

**_Himi_** : oui : si y'en a parmis vous prêt à crever de vieillesse dans grotte humide après avoir bouffé des racines toute sa vie le tout en étant vert et rabougri (en plus vous avez treize comme disciple : est ce bien rentable)  

**_Ryuken, assommant Himi avant qu'elle ne fasse fuir les volontaires_** : bref maillez nous  en précisant si vous voulez être gentil ou méchant, quel genre de perso êtes vous.

**_Himi_** : la façon dont vous voulez mourir (si on décide que vous devez mourir), en combien de temps, la phrase que vous prononcez le cas échéant, et à qui vous la dite.

**_Ryuken et Himi_** : merci beaucoup *s'inclinent légèrement avant d'aller bosser sur leur nouveau scénar : Heero dans le rôle de terminator*

**note 1** : les aventures de Murder et scaelpel sont disponibles sur ffnet (c'est pas génial ça !) étage Tv séries, rayon X Files sous le titre évocateur d'I cube Files 


End file.
